Just Modern Day Facebook With Hunger Games?
by WafflesThePowerInsideMe
Summary: The Hunger Game Friends and enemies have some Facebook fun. Including unicorns, ice cream, and McDonalds? There will be some twist and turns around the way including no Facebook for a week! How will they survive? Find out now! *COMPLETED* But check out the sequel Panem and Heaven and Facebook!
1. Katniss Everdeen

**Just Modern Day Facebook – The Hunger Game Friends (and enemies) have some Facebook fun. **

**A/N: I know there's other Facebook Hunger Games stuff but who cares!**

* * *

Chapter One: Katniss Everdeen

* * *

**Name: Katniss Everdeen**

**Birthday: **Who the hell knows?

**District: **12… duh!

**Relationship: **Single… kind of… Just with Peeta for the games :P

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Hey, hey!

**President Snow **likes this.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

President Snow can I win The Hunger Games?

**Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, and Gale Hawthrone **_like this._

**Peeta Mellark:**

Hey Katniss check out my relationship!

**Gale Hawthrone:**

Check out mine first!

* * *

**Name: **Gale Hawthrone

**Birthday: **My parents were too busy to check the date!

**District: **Twelve…. Can it be 47?

**Relationship: **Hunts with _Katniss Everdeen _a LOT. *heart*

* * *

**Name: **Peeta Mellark

**Birthday: **My mother hates me so why the hell would she bother to tell me?

**District: **12 or does Twelve look more fancy? Hmmm

**Relationship: **MADLY IN LOVE WITH _Katniss Everdeen _!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Ummmm…

**Peeta Mellark:**

YES I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU KATNISS! Haha if you both of the beginning of our first name and ending of last name you get Katpee Deenark… Hehe Katpee! :)

**President Snow **_and 203,049,594 people like this._

**Cato:**

KILL YOU ALL!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Haven't you read the first book? You die!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Katniss haven't you read Mockingjay?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Yess….

**Peeta Mellark **_likes this._

**Peeta Mellark:**

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! We have two kids ;)

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Oh god….

**Primrose Everdeen:**

I die :D

**Gale Hawthrone:**

Is dying fun?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Oh course it is not!

**Rue:**

Oh but it is!

**Glimmer:**

Now look at me I'm sparkling.

**Peeta Mellark: **

No! Only Edward sparkles!

**Glimmer:**

Oh please he doesn _watches New Moon _Oh :D He :D Does! :D

**Peeta Mellark **_likes this._

**Voldemort: **

HEHEHE SPARKLES! :)

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Ok why is Voldemort here?

**Sirius Black:**

Hey Katniss!

**Jacob Black:**

Hey Sirius epic last name!

**Sirius Black:**

IKR!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Wasn't this supposed to be a Hunger Games fanfic?

**Gale Hawthrone:**

Yup

**Jacob Black:**

Their on to us!

**Jacob Black, Sirius Black, and Voldemort **_are offline._

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Better be going… bye!

**Cato:**

MWAHAHAHAHAhaha caps lock broke :P

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry CAPS LOCK IS FINE SEE! Until the next update….**


	2. Finnick Odair is online!

**A/N: Thank you my wonderful reviewers! When I wrote that I was pretending to be Edward and sing Part of Me. And Sirius Black and Jacob Black are both very awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Finnick Odair is online!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:**

What's up tributes and randoms?

**Peeta Mellark:**

Thinking about you!

**Johanna Mason:**

When will Finnick be on?

**Finnick Odair **_is online._

**Johanna Mason:**

YAYAYAYAYAY :D

**Finnick Odair:**

Why are you happy? Is it cuz I die…. JERK!

**Primrose Everdeen:**

But is it dying just so much fun.

**Clove:**

I wish I could die every day of my life! *heart*

**Gale Hawthrone:**

Weirdos….

**Mrs. Everdeen**

HEY HEY HEY

**Rue:**

:/

**Primrose Everdeen:**

Mom! Die!

**Mrs. Everdeen:**

Excuse me?

**Thresh:**

It's really fun.

**Mrs. Everdeen **_commits suicide._

**Mrs. Everdeen:**

That was F.U.N.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Mom! What the hell? Why did you just kill yourself?

**Primrose Everdeen **_and _**Rue **_like this._

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Prim why do you like that?

**Primrose Everdeen **_likes this._

**Primrose Everdeen:**

I like everything!

**Rory Hawthrone:**

Ummm….

**Primrose Everdeen **_likes this._

**Rue:**

:)

**Haymitch Abernathy **_is online._

**Peeta Mellark:**

Haymitch… my buddy what's up?

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

THE SKY!

**Peeta Mellark:**

What's down?

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Hell.

**Peeta Mellark:**

Drunken….

**Cato:**

I'm there right now :)

**Glimmer:**

Haha! I miss Edward D:

**Edward Cullen **_is online._

**Glimmer:**

Hehe I must be MAGIC!

**Gale Hawthrone:**

Glimmer WTF? Now Harrys going to be joining when this is a Hunger Games fanfiction! Sorry readersGlimmer is being an idiot so this will be back to all Hunger Games in a sec.

**Harry Potter **_is online._

**Edward Cullen:**

LOOK AT ME I'm SPRAKLING! Hey Harry I'm Cedric!

**Harry Potter:**

Hey!

**Peeta Mellark:**

EDWARD AND HARRY I GOT A STICK OF BREAD AND I NOW HOW TO USE IT!

**Harry Potter:**

I got a wand :P

**Harry Potter **_and _**Edward Cullen **_are offline._

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! Glimmer keeps messing it up! I'm happy I got Haymitch in there! Don't worry no more cross-overs! I don't own anything I used :L **

**R. E. V. E. I. W. **

**- QueenKittieKat :D**


	3. I'm Gale and I know it and Ice Cream

**A/N: Thx for reviewing! I'll update more but this weekend I had two sleepovers :P **

**Enjoy and I disclaim this!**

* * *

Chapter Three: I'm Gale and I know it and ice cream.

* * *

**Finnick Odair:**

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

I'm Gale and I know it!

**Peeta Mellark**

I'm Peeta and EVERYONE knows it!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

…

**Finnick Odair **_likes it._

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Are you sure your Peeta?

**Peeta Mellark:**

YES, I'm Peeta Mellark, father of your children! Remember me?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Nope.

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

:P

**President Snow:**

HEY HEY HEY!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Oh god this conversation just got awkward

**President Snow:**

**Rue:**

:)

**Peeta Mellark:**

:D

**Gale Hawthorne:**

…

**President Snow **_and 2,000 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark:**

WTF! Hey Gale wanna get ice cream later? And maybe go ride some ponies?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

I swear Peeta your turning gay :P

**Gale Hawthorne:**

NO!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Why not?

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Unicorns not ponies!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Oh god I'm ever so sorry. I forgot D:

SHAME ON ME!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Yes shame on you!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Katniss want to join us?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Sure I'd love to get brain freezes and go on some gay unicorn ride with you.

**Peeta Mellark:**

o.O

**Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, and Katniss Everdeen **_are offine._

* * *

On the journey to ice cream and unicorn riding…

They each get offline (sadly) and make their way to the ice cream shop near The Hob. It's Peeta turn to order and it might take a while.

"I'd like 1 scoop of chocolate, vanilla, cookies & cream, chocolate chip, chocolate chip cookie dough, coffee, strawberry, sher"

Katniss cuts him off, "Peeta if you order that you'll become a fat a"

"bert and A LOT of rainbow sprinkles but only the pink ones. Also, a huge hump of whip cream," Peeta finishes.

"Cone or bowl?" The lady at the counter asks.

"Cone of course!" He says.

"And you guys?" She replys looking at Katniss and Gale.

"I'll have a chocolate with rainbow sprinkles in a bowl please." Katniss says.

"And I'll have vanilla with brownie bites in it." Gale says.

"THEY HAVE BROWNIE BITES?" Peeta screams.

"Yeah would you like some?" The women asks.

"DUH!" Peeta yells.

Soon the ice cream is made. Peeta's is stacked up with all 8 different kinds, each stack up one after the other. But they screwed up so his order got 3 times as much as it should so it has 24 scoops! With pink sprinkles, brownie bites, and whip cream. Sadly each time Peeta's tongue touched the ice cream it would all fall over and each time he would buy other. Now the total was $346 without the buy one get one discount!

"Wait! This has a green sprinkle!" Peeta shouts as if he was dying.

"Peeta each of your ice creams cost 55 dollars I'm leaving!" Gale says.

Peeta cries the whole way to the horse riding center.

"Hey can we each ride a unicorn?" Gale asks.

The man slaps Gale in the face.

"What was that for?" He cries.

"For believing in unicorns!" The man shouts.

Suddenly three unicorns pop out of the ground leaving the man a shocked fave as Peeta, Katniss, and Gale ride off into the sunset...

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to add in a story there! Whoever answers this question first (right) gets their review in the next chapter!**

**_The total of the ice cream was $346. Each of Peeta's ice cream was $55. If Katniss and Gale's ice cream each cost $8, how many ice creams did Peeta get? Hint: 8+8=16. _**


	4. PickUp Lines and Skittles

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but more reviews make me update faster :/ I was scared no one was reading this! Also I had some busy duties you know being the Queen of Kittie Kats and all… I disclaim this! Hey does anyone know when the third book for the Divergent series by Veronica Roth comes out?**

* * *

Chapter Four: Pick-up lines and Skittles

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:**

Hey Katniss! Are you from Tennessee cuz you're the only ten I see!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Shut. Up.

**Peeta Mellark:**

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Yeah it killed, but I know I'm safe when I'm with you!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Really?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Nope!

**Gale Hawthorne **_likes this._

**Peeta Mellark:**

Gale she's mine!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

I thought ice cream was yours? You were practically making out with it yesterday!

**Peeta Mellark:**

GRRR! Hey Katniss, I looked up the word BEAUTIFUL in the thesaurus today, and your name was included.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Oh god…

**Peeta Mellark:**

Well! Excuse me, I seem to have lost my phone number, can I please borrow yours?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Nope!

**Gale Hawthorne **_likes this._

**Peeta Mellark:**

Excuse me, but what pick up line works best for you?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

None.

**Peeta Mellark:**

None. Hey, baby you must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

It was quite a work out!

**Peeta Mellark:**

I have Skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

What are Skittles?

**Rue:**

Skittles. Noun. A colorful hard candy.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Well then, I'd rather not….

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Katniss, you might as well sleep with me because I'm going to tell everyone we did anyway!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Why don't I join the fun? Peeta, is your father a baker cuz you got sweet buns!

**Peeta Mellark:**

:D Do you believe in love at first site, or should I walk past you again?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Peeta you should open up a pick-up line camp.

**Peeta Mellark:**

… :)… :D

**Katniss Everdeen:**

What did I just do?

**Gale Hawthorne:**

The worse thing possible… giving Peeta an idea! :O

* * *

**A/N: You like? Question of The Chapter: Favorite color of Skittles? Ok If you guess my number 1-15 you get to be the guest star in next chapters! :D**


	5. Pigs Fly?

**A/N: PyroPotter won with 6 and will guest star in the next chapter! I'm doing a SYOT for the SIXTH Hunger Games! Yeah 6 is my favorite number…**

* * *

Chapter Five: Pigs Fly?

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

PIGS

**Peeta Mellark:**

3 Pigs 3

**Gale Hawthorne **_likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Weirdos…

**Rue:**

I saw a pig fly today! :)

**Peeta Mellark:**

Nope.

**Rue:**

Yup.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

The little girl is right. I saw it too!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Roses are red, violets are blue, Katniss Everdeen I. Love. You!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Shoot me.

**Cato:**

Ok!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

NOOO! D:

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

I'm fine with that!

**Clove:**

Me too!

**Peeta Mellark:**

! ! ! !

**Katniss Everdeen:**

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Peeta the Spam!

**Peeta the Spam:**

No!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Yup!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

It's ok I'm here to save the day!

**Peeta Mellark:**

YAYAYAY

**Finnick Odair:**

Sup

**Johanna Mason:**

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**President Snow:**

*****IS SUPER HAPPY FINNICK'S ON!*

**Katniss Everdeen:**

I think Finnick is just overrated

**Gale Hawthorne:**

I think President Snow is just gay….

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's a shortie! I might get another chapter up today but later because now my friend shall come over!

ReViEw PlEaSe! :D


	6. Ugh, an Author's Note! D:

**A/N: As you're reading this half of you will be saying NOOO a boring note to read the other half will be knowing why I haven't been updating. Ok sorry I haven't wrote in a while I've been busy and I run out of ideas. Any suggestions? Also, I want to start a less random story. Any suggestions for that? Thank You! Also, this story isn't over! :D**

**QueenKittieKat**


	7. In Your Dreams

Chapter 6: In Your Dreams

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:**

Katniss have you watched _Titanic_?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Yes….

**Peeta Mellark:**

Great! You'll be Rose and I'll be Jack and…

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

YOU DIE!

**Katniss Everdeen** _likes this and high fives _**Haymitch Abernathy**

**Peeta Mellark:**

:/ Anyways guess what! I wrote a poem about Katniss!

**K**_eeps being beautiful_

**A**_n amazing hunter_

**T**_itanic she watches_

_**N**__ow she'll love me_

**I**_ love her with all my heart_

_**S**__ay "Real" once more_

**S**_hoot that is the end D:_

**Effie Trinket: **

Lovely!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

I have a comment for each one… Ok, totally true, umm, nope, please no, no thanks, YAY

**President Snow** _wishes _**Finnick Odair** _is online_

**Finnick Odair **_is online._

**Johanna Mason:**

You just made my day!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Finnick I got to tickets to the Fresh Beat Band concert this weekend, wanna join me?

**Finnick Odair:**

DUH!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Awwww, cuz I wanted to invite Katniss! D,:

**Katniss Everdeen:**

…

**Peeta Mellark:**

…

**Gale Hawthorne:**

…

**Katniss Everdeen:**

GALE you ruined me and Peeta's awkward silence!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

:/ Well Mrs. Everdeen can I have an ice pack? Where the weirdo man who didn't believe in unicorns still hurts.

**Peeta Mellark:**

But… that was a dream.

**Gale Hawthorne:**

HUH?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Correction BEST dream ever!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

HUH?

**Effie Trinket:**

Oh my! Gale's seems to be losing it!

**Peeta Mellark:**

NOOO! Oh Wait, yay!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Why yay?

**Peeta Mellark:**

Now I got Katniss Everdeen all to myself! ;)

**Katniss Everdeen:**

NOOO!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Katniss I found an extra ticket in my pants want to go to the concert with me and Finnick?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Got nothing better to do :/

* * *

Soon all three friends go to the Fresh Beat Band concert. They listen to all their hit songs including _Loco_ _Legs_ and _Band Together_. It was a great night.

* * *

**A/N: Loco Legs and Band Together are really just their most popular songs on iTunes. Yeah I did my research for you darlings! Sorry about the last chapter but I'm still taking suggestions! I'll even take one word suggestions! Any Q&A questions you have about the story? I'll answer them in the next chapter!**


	8. How did you find this story?

I go through fanfiction TRYING so hard to find one about The Hunger Games. This one looks… nah just another story about Haymitch and Effie.

Effie = Polite

Haymitch = Rude

How will they ever find love? Hmmm… what should I read? So bored. NOOOOO! A SYOT that I'm to lazy to fill out the form for! I must win the virtual Hunger Games but too lazy! D: Oh WOW. This looks interesting! Just Modern Day Facebook With Hunger Games!

Here's part of my heart:

**QueenKittieKat's Heart **

_**Facebook Hunger Games Fanfiction**_

Hmmm… looks like a nice story too me!

_**Chapter One**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Chapter… NOOOO**_

**_Chapter Six_**

* * *

**A/N: Ok I AL****MOST wrote this as a whole different story one-shot thing but then NAH! Anyways this doesn't really count as the story I was just bored. So how did YOU find this story? R. E. V. E. I. W! **

**P.S. This heart is not drawn to scale.**

**(And that's not excatly what's in it!)**


	9. McDonalds sell Whoppers?

Chapter Seven: McDonalds sell Whoppers?

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Peeta why is your mouth filled with whip cream?

**Peeta Mellark:**

I HAVE RABIES

**Gale Hawthorne:**

:O

**Peeta Mellark:**

Haymitch, If skinny people skinny dip then what do fat people do?

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Chucky Dunk

**Peeta Mellark:**

Ohhhh!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Gale why were you late for school!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Who cares? More alone time for us!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Bertha (pet rock) had a seizure!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Is poor little Bertha alright?

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Yup! :)

**Peeta Mellark **_likes this._

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Hey Peeta, wanna go to McDonalds and get some Whoppers?

**Peeta Mellark:**

Sure!

_Peeta and Gale walk into McDonalds…_

A short old lady is at the counter today. Peeta and Gale make their way in passing many Big Macs and McFlurrys.

"What would you like today?" She says in a low voice. Kind of like Darth Vader as Peeta would put it.

"10 Whoppers please!" Peeta says proudly. Everyone around the room look shocked. Even the people that were deep into a McNugget stopped to see who dared ask for a Whopper.

"Sorry but Whoppers are only sold at Burger King." She says shakey.

"Where's the closest Burger King then?" Gale questions.

"Down the block but you'll need these to get in with fashion!" The short lady says with joy as she passes Gale and Peeta each a Ronald McDonald suit. Peeta and Gale walk down the street and soon come across Burger King. Everyone stares as they walk in. They are just that fashionable!

"What would you like today?" A brown haired, tall teenager girl asks.

"10 Whoppers." Gale says flatly.

"Coming right up!" She giggles. Soon she hands them the Whoppers and winks, "Nice suits."

Peeta and Gale learned two things on that trip. Number one: McDonalds doesn't sell Whoppers. Burger King does. Number two: Don't feel out of place just because of your clothes! Their mothers must be proud…

* * *

**A/N: Shortie I know! Anyways I got most of the ideas from w w w. randomthingstodo. c o m! Do you guys like the little short stories I sometimes add in? Also, Happy Memorial Day and I'm so sorry if you know/loved someone who died because of war. But atleast they died as a hero right? A hero of freedom!**

**P.S. Bertha is also in my other story: Short Stories**


	10. Silly Bands and Author Notes, OH NO

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here basically! **

**A/N: Dang it! I'm all out of ideas and I haven't posted in almost a mouth! Also thanks to one of my wonderful readers Auregal, who warned me that this story might get deleted due to no narration. So I might be adding that! Well I don't know where this story is headed so…**

* * *

_Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were in District 12 at the Hob. They found a cool thing called a "silly band"._

After the trio logged off their well-loved Facebook accounts they decided to see what the silly band did. Peeta of course couldn't help but look it up online!

**SILLY BAND**

_(noun) A rubber bracelet that is in the shape of a object/animal. Seemed very popular during 2009. Sometimes you might rarely find them in the ground from lack of destroying things during the Dark Days._

After reading that Peeta decides to post something on Facebook on it,

**Peeta Mellark:**

Everyone google Silly Bands!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

2009! That's when my 321 G grandma lived!

_(Spongebob calls his great-great grandma Double G Grammiema)_

* * *

**A/N: Can't think right now! This is officially my shortest chapter EVER! I'll update it soon! Tell me, do you like the silly band thing (should I continue it but not to deep into to it you lose the big picture) or should I live it right there. Remember SUGGESTIONS! If you don't wanna review then fill free to PM me! (When I first wrote "free" I wrote "tree" ;) )**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE! Please Read!

Ok no this it's the normal "Important Notice", I'm not having writer's block or I'm NOT finishing the story but...

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM hunger games rock 17153:**

**On July 12****th**** hunger games rock 17153 is doing a blackout due to syots/stories being deleted. **

**For the WHOLE day (12:00 AM to 11:59 PM) no one shall **

**LOG IN, READ STORIES, OR REVIEW!**

**PLEASE DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!**

**Remember on July 12****th****, 2012 we shall NOT use/go on !**

**Help spread the world :D **

Love,

QueenKittieKat

P.S. I think everyone should do this! Also I shall be going to camp for 1 week so I'll try to update something long for you guys. Along with that, when I get back and this story got deleted due to spreading the world about this I'll begin reposting everything!


	12. My Little Pony and Kissing

**A/N: Ok remember NO fanfiction on July 12****th****! Also sorry I haven't done anything in a while! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Facebook, YouTube, or any videos you might notice in here.**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:**

I found out something AMAZING!

**Peeta Mellark:**

:O What!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

It's called YouTube!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Is that where you're you in a tube?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Sadly, no. ):

**Peeta Mellark:**

:O How do I get to this YouTube?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Same way as Facebook but instead of putting www . facebook . com put www . youtube . com

**Peeta Mellark **_watches a full straight hour of Nyan Cat._

**Peeta Mellark:**

EPIC, Haymitch you got to watch Nyan Cat!

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Are you trying to give me a headache.

**Gale Hawthore:**

:O Peeta you can watch this AMAZING show on YouTube called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!

**Peeta Mellark **_likes this._

**Gale Hawthorne:**

BRONIES!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Oh god….

**Johanna Mason:**

The last thing we need is a couple of idiots how like My Little Pony.

**Peeta Mellark **_and _**Gale Hawthorne **_sing the theme song to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Finnick Odair:**

Make it stop!

**Cato:**

! I LOVE My Little Pony, including Rainbow Dash!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

I'll kiss both of you if you just STOP singing that song!

**Peeta Mellark **_and _**Gale Hawthorne **_stop singing._

**Katniss Everdeen **_kisses _**Peeta Mellark **_and _**Gale Hawthorne.**

**President Snow:**

What up homies?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Oh god…

**Gale Hawthorne:**

So Katniss who did you like kissing better?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Ummm….

**Peeta Mellark:**

Yeah Katniss who'd you like kissing better?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Fine I'll tell you! I liked kissing –

* * *

**A/N: Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow! Or if I get bored tonight. 50****th**** reviewer gets mentioned! Oh and PM me if you have any stories on fictionpress or on fanfiction (but please ONLY PM them, I mean reviewing is not for telling me your stories it's for commenting on this story!)**

**Also I sadly won't be updating through July 8****th**** – July 15****th****! **

**Remember I have a poll up on my profile for what story I should do next! Closes when I come back from camp!**

**Love Always,**

**QueenKittieKat :D **


	13. Dying and Duck Songs

**A/N: Hello little cupcakes! I won't be updating until next Sunday! D:**

* * *

_**Katniss Everdeen:**_

_I'll kiss both of you if you just STOP singing that song!_

_**Peeta Mellark **__and __**Gale Hawthorne **__stop singing._

_**Katniss Everdeen **__kisses __**Peeta Mellark **__and __**Gale Hawthorne.**_

_**President Snow:**_

_What up homies?_

_**Katniss Everdeen:**_

_Oh god…_

_**Gale Hawthorne:**_

_So Katniss who did you like kissing better?_

_**Katniss Everdeen:**_

_Ummm…._

_**Peeta Mellark:**_

_Yeah Katniss who'd you like kissing better?_

_**Katniss Everdeen:**_

_Fine I'll tell you! I liked kissing –_

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Fine I'll tell you! I liked kissing Peeta better!** (A/N: Katpee FOREVER!)**

**Peeta Mellark **_LOVES this._

**Gale Hawthorne:**

:O

**Peeta Mellark:**

Want another Katniss?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

:P

**Random_Capitol_Girl:**

OMG! This website HAS so much drama! (Grabs popcorn)

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Ok…

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Suddenly feels awkward!

**Peeta Mellark:**

A DUCK WALKS UP TO A LEMONADE STAND AND SAYS TO THE MAN, RUNNING THE STAND, HE SAYS "HEY (BOM BOM BOM) GOT ANY GRAPES?"

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Quick! Someone shoot me!

**Peeta Mellark **_uses his unicorn's horn to stab _**Haymitch Abernathy **_to death._

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Prim was right! Dying is great!

**Primrose Everdeen:**

TOLD YA' PUNKS DYING JUST FILLED OF RAINBOWS AND LOLLIPOPS!

**Mrs. Everdeen:**

Don't forget the giant teddy bears!

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Where's the beer?

**Peeta Mellark:**

Oh, that's right across the block from Sunshine Street!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

…

**Gale Hawthorne **_kisses _**Katniss Everdeen**

**Peeta Mellark:**

GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PUNK!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Girlfriend? O.o

**Peeta Mellark:**

Well Katniss want to meet me at my house?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Sure….

**Peeta Mellark **_and _**Katniss Everdeen **_log off._

***AT PEETA MELLARK'S HOUSE***

Peeta sets up a small table for two with a vase of yellow primrose's in the center. After that he dims the light and turns on some slow music.

"Romantic enough." Peeta nods of his fine work.

_Knock Knock_

"Well hello." Peeta says as he takes off Katniss's coat.

"Fine setup you got here." She explains with a chuckle.

Peeta pulls out Katniss's chair for her to seat in then sets himself down. Soon Haymitch serves them water and ham as he wears a tux.

"Yum, this is good ham." Katniss says.

In the middle of their meal Haymitch brings out fresh cheese buns. Then lastly, for desert they have a chocolate cake.

"Thanks Peeta, this was lovely," Katniss says with a grin.

"Oh, one more thing. Will you be my girlfriend?" Peeta asks.

Katniss replies by kissing Peeta, right on the lips. Gale watches the WHOLE thing through a bush beside Peeta's house.

* * *

**A/N: Finally after 12 whole chapters the plot is getting somewhere! Well I guess the background info. was good! I'll miss you my little cupcakes! **

**- QueenKittieKat**


	14. No air holes? D:

**A/N: Back from camp cupcakes! At camp I went speed dating! O.o … well enjoy another lovely chapter!**

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne:**

MELLARK!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Yes? I just the BEST day EVER!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Same!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Grrrrr…..

**President Snow:**

Ahhhh! So why is Catnip and Breadboy here so happy?

**Peeta Mellark:**

We're dating!

**President Snow:**

Oh… I thought you guys were engaged or something… I lost interest :P

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Maybe we can celebrate it buy buying EXTRA wine and such! :)

**Gale Hawthorne:**

When Haymitch uses :) it just looks weird….

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Are you saying I can't be happy?

**Peeta Mellark **_punches Gale to nearly death._

**Katniss Everdeen:**

:O Peeta your so strong!

**Haymitch Abernathy **_high fives _**Peeta Mellark.**

**Peeta Mellark:**

WOOP WOOP

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Grrrrrrr…

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Awwww! Peeta help! Gale's scaring me!

**Peeta Mellark **_ships _**Gale Hawthorne **_in a box without air holes to District 4._

**Finnick Odair:**

Oh come on, Peeta! You send the idiot to my District?

**Peeta Mellark **_reships _**Gale Hawthorne **_to District 5._

**Finnick Odair:**

YAY! :D Now me and Annie will be safe from that freak.

**Gale Hawthorne:**

I secretly brought a laptop with me….

**Peeta Mellark:**

NOOO!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

AWWWW! I THINK PEETA'S LOST IT!

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

AWWWW! I THINK PEET'S _ALWAYS _LOST IT!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

:O How did you make the always so fancy?

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

The world may never know…

**Effie Trinket:**

Tomorrow's a big big day!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Why?

**Effie Trinket:**

Well Gale messaged me through Facebook saying some gay bronie shipped him to District 5, so I'm shipping him back with a box WITH air holes. He'll be returning tomorrow so I thought we'd throw him a welcome back party!

**Peeta Mellark:**

Hey! I'm not gay! And bronies FOREVER!

**Peeta Mellark **_watches My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on YouTube._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me like 2 extra days to update this chapter but I was busy and I didn't want to update with a really REALLY short chapter! Also thanks Purple Diamond78 for making my 50****th**** review! Also I decided to start answering/commenting on your reviews so here it is! (I'll only comment/answer some.)**

**PeetasCupcake: **I hope you do realized you said PEeNISs (hehe :P)… I think Peeta's better for Katniss because

1. He loved Katniss first.

2. He had the guts to tell the whole Panem that he loves her.

3. He's just overall in my opinion nicer.

BUT Gale is pretty cool BUT I still do hide a big poster of Peeta inside my closet!

**The Phantom Mockingjay: **Thanks! I had a blast at camp. I do agree Gale is very much a stalker!

**Hmmm… not much to reply tonight D: Oh and PyroPotter will be in a chapter soon! And also thanks again to Purple Diamond78 for reviewing on also all the chapters! :) **

**~ QueenKittieKat ~**


	15. Kissing and FarmVilling

**A/N: Sorry for lack of updating :/ I'll make a list of dates I'll update. Due to random sleepovers they might be a day early/later. Summer days are too short D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Facebook, The Hunger Games or anything else you might notice throughout the story!**

* * *

**Guest (third one for chapter 14): **_2 am huh? :D (sometimes I do that too!)_

**WingGirl77: **_Thank!s ;) Everlark forever! Oh and btw for wing as in WingGirl77 do you mean like flying or chicken wings? PM me about that (I bet your thinking I'm strange now….)._

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:**

OMG

**Peeta Mellak:**

Don't you mean omgicbghicbabtwplh

**Katniss Everdeen:**

…

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Katniss USE YOUR BRAINS! It stands for: oh my god I can't believe Gale Hawthorne is coming back and by the way Peeta looks hot. DUH

**Peeta Mellark **_claps for _**Haymitch Abernathy.**

**Gale Hawthorne:**

FINALLY! Back home :D

**Katniss Everdeen** _makes out with _**Peeta Mellark **_before _**Gale Hawthorne **_kills him._

**Katniss Everdeen:**

I didn't type/do that! Peeta…

**Peeta Mellark:**

Don't lie baby. ;)

**Katniss Everdeen** _makes out with _**Peeta Mellark **_before _**Gale Hawthorne **_kills him._

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Ok Peeta seriously stop typing at Katniss's laptop. :P

**Peeta Mellark:**

What are you talking about? Oh that last time it was real.

**Gale Hawthorne:**

CATNIP!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

:D

**Gale Hawthorne:**

D:

**Peeta Mellark:**

:O

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

….

**Katniss Everdeen:**

D,:

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Why are you crying?

Katniss Everdeen:

You broke the chain of weird text-made faces! DUH

**Effie Trinket:**

Ok places everyone! Remember to shut off the computers by the time Gale gets here! What's a party when everyone's on Facebook?

**President Snow:**

A sexy one.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Silly Snow! Old people like yourself don't remember what sexy things look like anymore! Only us young and hip people do! Like me and Peeta!

**President Snow:**

…

* * *

**AT THE PARTY: Well basically everyone sits in a circle with their laptops playing FarmVille! Oh yay, Peeta's buying some new animals along with a barn! Gale on the other hand is only bought a sheep :(**

**2 AND A HALF HOURS LATER: Katniss and Peeta make out while Gale wears his pissed off face!**

**3 HOURS LATER (2 AM): More FarmVille! :D**

* * *

**A/N: Fun party right? It was spot on! Ok so here's the list of days I will update on/1 day late/1 day early. They will also be on my profile! (Basically every Monday and Thursday)**

**August 2****nd**

**August 6****th**

**August 10****th**

**August 13****th**

**August 17****th**

**August 20****th**

**August 24****th**

**August 27****th**

**August 31****st**

**To be continued….**


	16. The Old Word Meanie

**A/N A day later… sorry D: I didn't get home until late last night**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:**

You tell him Katniss!

**President Snow:**

….

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Ok…

**Gale Hawthorne:**

SO CALL ME MAYBE

**Katniss Everdeen:**

No thanks…

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Why not?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Cuz… you weird

**Gale Hawthorne:**

NOT TRUE

**Peeta Mellark:**

So true!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Stay out of this Bread Boy!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Don't talk to my boyfriend that way!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Catnip, baby I thought I was your lucky guy.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Nope

**Peeta Mellark:**

YOU HEARD HER!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Grr….

**Finnick Odair:**

Calm down Gale!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Grr….

**Finnick Odair **_runs away crying._

**Peeta Mellark:**

Gale's a meanie!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

No one uses the word meanie anymore. :P

**Finnick Odair:**

:O MEANIE

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

… I'll be playing FarmVille now ….

* * *

**Another way you might have found this story (girl version):**

You were on the phone with your best friend-

"Don't you just LOVE the boy from English class?"

"TOTALLY!"

And after talking about random stuff girls talk about you made your way to this story-

"Did you read the Hunger Games story QueenKittieKat wrote yet?"

"No."

"Totally check it out! It's on !"

"KK girl!"

* * *

**Now for the boy version:**

"YO dude did you check out this website called fanfiction yet?"

"Yeah dude!"

"Totally read this rad story called _Just Modern Day Facebook With Hunger Games_!"

"FOOTBALL!"

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't know I'm not a boy so that's just my weird version of that… well anyways I'd like to thank everyone for just reading my story! And remember to tell your Hunger Game loving friends! Also reviews make my day. When school starts won't it be great for me to come home and see a review? Anyways sorry for all the grammar mistakes! I'm going to fix that next week! **

**Stay awesome!**

**- QueenKittieKat**


	17. One Direction

**A/N: Hey! When school comes around I might be able to do once week, but it should be fine for the first couple of weeks. Plus I don't start school until the end of August. Lol, I also forgot to update today because I've been cleaning my room like big time. Not just clearing the floor, no like I'm getting all the junk off my nightstand and stuff. I still have to hang up my clothes in my closet, though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or One Direction (sadly).**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:**

Another day, another nickel!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Really?!

**Peeta Mellark:**

No :(

**Katniss Everdeen**

D:

**Finnick Odair** _cries._

**Gale Styles:**

People take sayings way to seriously!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Umm…. Gale?

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Oh… umm… this is awkward… I was just pretending I was… you know… married to Harry Styles.

**Peeta Tomlinson:**

XD

**Finnick Odair:**

…

**Haymitch Malik:**

Poor Gale and Peeta, got nothing better to do but pretend they're married to One Direction.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

HAYMITCH :O! I can understand if Peeta and Gale do that but you?!

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Ummm… well you see….

**Haymitch Abernathy **_left._

**Peeta Mellark:**

THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Ok now that we're done talking about One Direction let's move on!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Katniss, get out get out get out my head-

**Peeta Mellark:**

FELL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

:D

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Way to steal my thunder Mellark :P

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! D: Maybe I'll get an extra chapter up ;)**

**Special thanks to…. WingGirl77 for being my 80****th**** reviewer! Thank you everyone for that! Next thanks will be to the 100****th**** reviewer! ;)**

**Thank you chapter, for being the shortest one yet D:**


	18. Big News!

So anyways sorry this is not a chapter but I got big news!

1. I'm changing the set up of the story.

2. I made a forum!

So the new setup is this:

**Peeta Mellark: **"I love One Direction."

**Gale Hawthorne: **"OMG ME TOO!"

**Peeta Mellark: **"I love Katniss Everdeen."

**Gale Hawthorne: **"OMG ME TOO!"

Hehe... anyways the forum is called Facebook Hunger Games Edition, and it's where you can pick a character and pretend we're on Facebook so instead of me pretending to be all the characters you can be one! So for example** you pick a character ****_(from the topic: Pick A Character) _****and wait for me to say ok, then you can reply to the topics pretending to be that character so like if the topic is (I'm Peeta by the way) **

Peeta Mellark: Gale sucks.

**Then you reply ****_(just say your Haymitch_****),**

Haymitch Abernathy: Cool Story Bro.

So now we can all be playing somewhat of a roleplay, I thought it would be fun for eveyone who's liking the story to do that. Plus you don't even need to be an author, just someone who read The Hunger Games!


	19. Water Park Plans

**A/N: Sorry it's late but yesterday went y fast, I got a haircut and then me and my mom watched Beastly and then I got a slight headache… oh and I'm too lazy for the new format today…**

**Katniss Everdeen:**

OMG GUESS WHAT!

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

What :P

**Katniss Everdeen:**

I got everyone tickets to the water park in 4!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Who's everyone?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Oh just you, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, and Annie.

**Finnick Odair:**

Why am I not invited?

**Peeta Mellark:**

Because last time I read Mockigjay your dead!

**Finnick Odair:**

Oh yeah… forgot :/

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

So when will we be going to the water park?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

During Christmas week…

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Catnip is just too lazy to get tickets during the summer so she gets them in winter…

**Peeta Mellark:**

JAMN IT! I'm busy that week, I've made plans with my girlfriend!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Jamn it? What's that?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Seriously Gale? That's all you noticed wrong with that….

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Well….

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Peeta the plans you have made with your girlfriend is to go to the water park…

**Peeta Mellark:**

You sure? I'll ask her. KATNISS!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Yes Peeta? :P

**Peeta Mellark:**

We're going to the water park during the 23-29 of December right?

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Yup

**Gale Hawthorne:**

….

**Haymitch Abernathy:**

Well that was weird…

**Finnick Odair:**

Anyone wanna order some bacon?

**President Snow:**

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

The Capitol is taking away everyone's laptop/phone/tablet/iPod/computer for a week to update our system, but doing that everyone can't use internet.

**A/N: So the next 2 chapters will be how everyone survives without Facebook! And thank you everyone who reviewed for last week's chapters! *gives out virtual hugs***

**I disclaim this.**

**P.S. Jamn it is from Fred...**


	20. Please Read!

Ok so since SOOOOO many annoying reviews have been that this story isn't like a story story I just wanted to say, I wrote this story for everyone's enjoyment NOT to get VERY annoying reviews. And you guys who have warned me, wouldn't it be easier to PM this nicely. And a lot of people have been warning me. Oh and I'm NOT an idiot therefor you guys don't need to inform me more than once. So please stop those annoying reviews and if it really bothered you, just PM me (reviews are ment to REVIEW the story not inform me crap). Also you guys don't own the website therefor you can't tell me what to do. And also why the hell would you care what I wrote? I just wrote this story so everyone could have a laugh :P

Anyways next week's chapters will been in a story format because all the computers and such are getting taken away! :O

Thanks for everyone who didn't annoy me :P ,

QueenKittieKat


	21. Seriously Gale?

**A/N:** **Sorry but I decided to take the week off because of business! But don't worry because next week I'll might have more chapters up because I'm going to start getting into my school routine because school starts on the 29****th**** and I don't want to end up falling asleep at 4 and waking up at 6:30…. That's unhealthy… ON WITH THE STORY! Lol and today me and my friend were watching the hunger games (got it at midnight :D in blu ray of course!) and I've became obsessed with Cato! At the end of this chapter I got some big news! (Don't worry, nothing too big!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (Peeta Pov!)**

* * *

No Facebook. But what else am I supposed to do when I'm bored? I mean baking and painting is SO two years ago! Maybe I can call Katniss. Oh, wait no phones either! I'm officially doomed. Maybe I'll make her a pie and we can eat it in the moonlight. Romanic.

I finished baking the pie so I decide to take it over to her house in Victor's Village. I knock three times. No answer. I knock really hard I think I might break my fist. Still no answer. I remember how she always keeps a secret key under the doormat! After I put in the key I search around a little. When I make my way upstairs I slowly open the door of her bedroom, that's where I see it. Katniss and Gale are making out. I don't know what to do but scream.

"Peeta!" Katniss says with a sorry look on her face, "Let me explain." But before I let her I run out of the house. She yells after me.

**Katniss POV:**

I truly didn't make out with Gale. I tried to push away but he just didn't let me! So I do what's right and run after Peeta.

"Peeta!" I scream. When I finally might up with him at the steps of his house I break down crying. Peeta pulls me into a hug and whispers it's ok.

After I drain myself out of tears he asks, "Why'd you do it?"

"Gale made me, I swear I tried to push away but…" I slowly drift off with my words as there is nothing more to it. I feel much better when Peeta kisses my of the top of my head and walks me inside his house. He walks me hand-in-hand all the way up to his bedroom where he tucks me in his bed and just when he's about to leave, "Stay with me?"

He grins and replies, "Always." Peeta climbs into bed and wraps me in his arms as I slowly drift off into sleep.

**Peeta POV:**

Last night was perfect! Well besides the jerky Gale part. But Katniss fell asleep into my arms. And when she asked to stay with her I was about to yell, "Of course baby!"…. Good thing I stopped myself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short…. Anyways now for the big news! I'm going to make this more of a story! So I'm probably going to add a story to every chapter because I want to add plot. I mean we're getting somewhere right! Katniss and Peeta still have to do revenge on gale so look forward to that!**

**And drum roll please! *drums roll* HUGE THANKS TO ideathingy12 BECAUSE (I THINK) YOU WERE MY 100****TH**** REVIEWER!**

**On top of the HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Oh and to answer some of Aramaria's questions (well they were really statements but WHATEVES…)**

**1. **_Get off your rump and actually write for once in your life. This chat/script style has to be the laziest thing I've ever seen. _**I'm writing a story right now BUT it's not fanfiction and I hope for it to be publish one day (after fixing MANY grammar mistakes XD).**

**2. **_Not only that, but this is not humorous at all. Forcing humor doesn't make something funny, it just proves that you're not a comedian by any stretch of the imagination._** I'm not forcing the humor, it's just all made up in my head. SO :P**

**3. **_"And also why the hell would you care what I wrote?" To answer this, it's public. Everyone has the right to form their opinion on a story whether you like it or not. _**If you don't like it, why did you read up to chapter 20?**

**(Oh and people who spend their valuble time searching for stories that are breaking the rules clearly have no life, I mean talk about YOLO) **

**And to the guest reviewer KitKate, thanks for saying I'm not an idiot :)**

**~ QueenKittieKat**


	22. Revenge is Sweet

**A/N: HEY! Anyways sorry if this was a long wait…. I've been busy but at least I know my schedule! I'll update that on my profile. I'm thinking Mondays and Wednesdays because on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have field hockey and Fridays are my day off and weekends are busy due to multiple reasons….. Ok so you know how on TV shows they sometimes say what you missed on blah blah blah? I'm going to do one!**

* * *

_What you missed on Just Modern Day Facebook With Hunger Games._

_Gale kissed Katniss and now she and Peeta are seeking for revenge._

**(A/N: Nice right?)**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

I pace back and forth trying to think of a plan to get revenge. When Peeta walks in it hits me, literally.

So here's how it happened. I was just thinking of a plan in the kitchen when Peeta walks in. He's making microwave s'mores as usual and when he takes out the marshmallows (jumbo of course) they all go flying and one hits me in the eye! And that's when it came to me.

Later that day I when to the gun shop and bought two guns, one for me and the other for Peeta. Then I went to the grocery store to buy those mini marshmallows, toilet paper, and eggs. Now I think you know my plan by now.

When I get home I explain it all to Peeta.

"Are you sure it will work?" Oh Peeta always second guessing things.

"Of course it will work!" I say with proud. I mean is there a reason not to be proud?

Peeta loads up our guns and we walk over to Gale's. I ring the doorbell and me and Peeta take a run for it behind the bush on the side of his house. When he looks around to find that no one's there he's about to walk in when BOOM. Me and Peeta shoot him with marshmallows. Of course this is Gale we're talking about so he screams (like a little girl) and runs inside. I hear a click meaning him locked the door. Now this is when things just get started. I hand Peeta some rolls of toilet paper and we throw toilet paper all around his house. After we run out of toilet paper (and room to place it) the eggs start coming out. We throw about 36 when Peeta thinks it looks perfect. Then we walk away with swag.

Revenge is sweet.

**Peeta POV**

Me and Katniss fall asleep around 1 because we kept talking about stupid ole' Gale Hawthorne. Or should I say Gay Hawthorne due to him screaming like that. I didn't know guy voices should go that high. Heck I didn't even know girl voices could do that.

There's a knock on the door so when I get up to see who it is, I see President Snow with all me and Katniss's electronics! YAY!

"Someone's excited." Oops did I saw that aloud.

"KATNISS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I STEAL YOUR LAPTOP, IPAD, AND CELL PHONE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Of course Katniss is down in like two seconds. We grab our electronics and log on to Facebook right away.

**Peeta Mellark:**

I'm back!

**Gale Hawthorne:**

And so am I…

* * *

**A/N: :O How do you think Gale going to think of Peeta and Katniss's ding dong ditching and tping? See you on Wednesday or sooner because this was short and yeah... I think I'm going to do much more little stories in it like this one...**

**I **_**disclaim**_** this! All rights go to Suzanne Collins and Steve Jobs (iPad dude!)**

**Remember everyone who reviews gets a free happy meal (virtual of course) at McDonalds!**


	23. Better Not Make a Bet!

**A/N: I'm really in the mood to write today… anyways Peeta is sure busy playing on FarmVille so lets check up on him shall we?**

Yes! I just spent 50 dollars on 300 Farm Cash for the Platinum Mastery! Me being a victor can afford ANYTHING! Oh no. Gale delete me

* * *

from my friends list. And on his profile added _Married to _**Katniss Everdeen. **Oh it's on! I start a private chat with him.

**Peeta Mellark:**

Farm off?

**Gale Hawthorne:**

It's on!

Of course him being from the Seam means he can't afford the Platinum Mastery! I also should build a Cupcake Doghouse just to make sure. I also need to harvest the crops. Oh god is there A LOT! I mean I do have a 26x26 farm while Gale's is still the small 12x12 but STILL.

"Peeta bake me some pie!" Katniss whines from the kitchen.

"Make it yourself Katniss!" I scream not taking my eyes off the screen due to playing FarmVille. I mean FarmVille is more important than Katniss's happiness. Wait did I just say that?

"Hold on Katniss, I'm doing a Farm off with Gale because look at his profile!" I scream. After that I hear a gasp meaning Katniss must of saw it. After my farm looks accepted and the 2 hour limit that me and Gale decided on for tiding up our farms is done we have President Snow be the judge.

**President Snow:**

Peeta wins by a LONG shot.

**Gale Hawthorne:**

WHAT?!

**President Snow:**

Meaning Gale will have to be in the 76th Hunger Games.

**Gale Hawthorne:**

WHAT?!

**President Snow:**

You didn't get the news? In each district the first boy and girl to lose a Facebook bet get to be in the 76th Hunger Games! Isn't that exciting? Of course our sexy victors can't be in it.

**Katniss Everdeen **_likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen:**

YAYAYAYAY! Oh yeah… sorry Gale.

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Why Facebook bets? What happened to 12-18 reaping? I'm 19.

**President Snow:**

Why do you think we made the internet faster and stuff last week? So more people will do Facebook of course! And it doesn't matter if you're 19 or 42 now! Just have to be over 13.

**Peeta Mellark:**

:O I better warn Delly!

**President Snow:**

Too late!

* * *

**A/N: I bet you can't wait until Wednesday now can you? Two updates in one day WOOP WOOP!**


	24. Just Chillin'

**A/N: I was hoping to update earlier today but I was finishing a story on fictionpress (I've been into the romance stuff lately). Also shoutout to my VBFF (virtual best friends forever) Amandla123! :D**

**WARNING: I don't know if dying is really fun or not so PLEASE I BEG OF YOU don't not try it.**

* * *

_Last time on Just Modern Day Hunger Games With Facebook, Gale was mad at Peeta (can't stay mad at Katniss for longer than 35 seconds) so he changed his Facebook profile and added Married To Katniss Everdeen. He and Peeta had a bet and Gale lost so has to go into the Hunger Games along with Delly._

* * *

**Gale POV**

Next thing I know me and Delly are in the arena, but thankfully I have a plan. _3,2,1._ Someone hits me with a spear and BOOM everything goes white. I'm dead. Dead with a laptop and most importantly Facebook. Soon I see Delly joining me. I walk arou**(A/N: Check out my author's note after you finish** **reading!)**nd Heaven until I see Sunshine Street. Perfect. I make my way over to Prim and Mrs. Everdeen's house.

"Hello Gale! Wasn't dying fun?" Prim says.

"Oh, of course!" I reply with excitement. I mean it was really fun.

Me and Delly hang out and soon become best friend. Heck, she's even better than Katniss! Thankfully she's with her family and living on the same street as me, Unicorn Ave.

I think I'm falling for her.

I must do something about this. _Facebook._

**Gale Hawthorne:**

I'm falling for Delly!

**Katniss Everdeen **_and _**Peeta Mellark **_like this._

**Haymitch Abernathy **_doesn't give a f***._

**Gale Hawthorne:**

Does Delly have a Facebook?

**Peeta Mellark:**

Oh no, she doesn't believe in social-networking.

**Gale Hawthorne **_is offline._

**Katniss Everdeen:**

That's all it takes to get rid of him?

**Peeta Styles:**

Guess so!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

…

**Peeta Styles:**

What's wrong? Oh yeah….. just you know… fooling around… it's what us…. Ummm, Peetas do!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

You mean directioners?

**Peeta Mellark:**

Yeah them!

**Finnick Odair:**

Smooth Peeta.

**President Snow:**

Congratz to Just Chillin'.

**Finnick Odair:**

YAYAYAYAYAYAY Just Chillin' from 4 one! Go four, go four, go go GO FOUR!

**Katniss Everdeen:**

Who the hell is Just Chillin'?

**Johanna Mason:**

Who the hell names their kid Just Chillin'?

**Peeta Mellark:**

I. Would. DIE. For. That. Name.

**Katniss Everdeen:**

O.o

* * *

**A/N: I disclaim Hunger Games, Harry Styles D:, One Direction, Syrup, Facebook, Microsoft (Bill Gates makes like $250 a second :O). **

**So do you like the story plot so far? I'm going to make a small story (around 10 or 15 chapters) but I don't know what yet so look out for that! For everyone who bothers to read this part gets to know that Monday's chapter might include a party of some sorts. **

**Also big thanks to the reviews *hands out McDonalds*. **

**Lastly, for you guys who didn't bother to check out the new updating dates (every Monday and Wednesday) on my profile, I will be posting a bonus chapter for every time I update late.**

**Sorry for shortness, I'll make a 2,000 chapter on Monday, I promise (by that I mean I'll try XD). Oh and 2,000 words is about four times bigger than this!**


	25. Gale's Birthday Party

**A/N: Ok so you know how I've been reading some romance stuff on fictionpress? Well if you didn't know you do! Anyways I LOVE****_ Decisions, Decisions _****and it even has a sequel called ****_Love, Lies and_****_Family Ties_**** (that's in progress) by ****_Nikki16xoxo_**** so when you finish one story you can move on to another! For everyone who favorites and follows and reviews gets virtual hugs! :D**

**Anyways I'm saving the mega chapter for another time because this weekend I was busy. And I still love Peeta but I'm going to marry Alexander Ludwig (Cato) one day… trust me.**

**So since I didn't have time to write something here's a small story that was on one of my old stories! (It doesn't follow the plot of Just Modern Day Facebook With Hunger Games, it's just something because I promised to update today.**

** I should start a blog of what's going on for you guys XD. Tell me in the reviews if you'd like that! (I decided to make a forum called The Meow about QueenKittieKat)**

* * *

**Gale's Birthday Party:**

Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, and President Snow, and Prim gather all Gale's house for his birthday!

"Did you bring presents?!" Gale asks.

"The sex god as entered the building. Your lifes just got better." Finnick said.

"Are we going to play duck, duck, goose?" Peeta asks excitedly.

"Of course! What's a party without duck, duck, goose?" Gale says.

"A LAME one!" Peeta yells.

"Can we do present time before cake and ice cream?" Snow asks.

"Sure." Gale says.

"But that wouldn't be right!" Effie explains, "We need to have cake first!"

"Nope."

"Yup."

**Presents (in Gale's POV):**

Finnick- Signed Autograph

Annie- A Puzzle! :D 3

Johanna- Car Fresher… yum

Peeta- Plastic Food cough cough **jerk** cough cough

Katniss- An Apple Juice Juice Box (my favorite kind! 3)

Haymitch- A bottle of water… (how did he know)

Effie- Red Lipstick (I'll wear it every day!)

President Snow- A ball of ice…

Prim- MILK

**(Regular POV)**

Gale smears red lipstick on his lips.

"Hey Katniss do they look good enough to kiss?" He asks.

"Hey Gale Katniss is my girl!" Peeta screams out.

"Duck, Duck, Goose time!" Gale says with joy.

"YAY!" Peeta says as he skips his way to the circle.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" Gale says as his hand lands on Prim's head.

Prim out runs him.

"Get in the cookie jar Gale!" Johanna demands.

"Dude, you just got out ran by a twelve year old little girl!" Finnick teases.

"Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup, LADY!" Prim says as her hand lands on….

Prim's hand landed on Hay**m**itch's head but he was WAY too drunk to even take any n**o**tice. Prim ran around the circle very slowly but Haymitch **d**idn't move.

"Haymitch!" Katniss y**e**lled at him.

"Is it December all **r**eady?" He asks being very confused.

"No, but I had a dream about a hamster being stabbed to death with a pillow…." Peeta explai**n**s, "But it was more like a nightmare if you ask me!"

"Oh my god!" Effie screaks.

"I know a poor hamster." Peeta says has he's about to burst into tears.

"No, a nice pillow stained by blood." Effie shivered by the thought.

Haymitch finally got up and said, "Goose, goose, goose, goose, fu$#." His hand slams Johanna's head very hard and she passed out.

"Good that meanie is out of here!" Gale cheers.

"WOOP WOOP!" Finnick says and he starts making out with Annie….

"Since Johanna isn't here to say it I will, GET A ROOM!" Katniss says.

"Wait, where's Prim?!" Snow asks.

Everyone started looking for Prim. Peeta didn't even find her in the guest rooms dryer! They looked EVERYWHERE. From under tables to behind pictures Prim was lost.

Finally a dragon showed up and coughed out Prim. At least he said he was sorry so everyone forgave him. He had mistaken her for a cow. But who could blame him? He only had one eye.

"Thank you one-eyed dragon!" Everyone yelled with chuckles and smiles. Also, everyone but Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and Gale left before another round of duck, duck, duck, goose. Gale went out to feed some cake and ice cream to his rock Bertha. Hey, every boy gets lonely time to time! Haymitch was so drunk he passed out. Great now there are two people passed out on the floor. So really it's only Peeta and Katniss.

"Sooo…." Peeta trails off.

"HELP PEETA GONNA PLANT A MOVE ON ME." Katniss screams at the top of her lungs.

But right there Peeta, 50% to shut her up other 50% because he wants to, kisses her. And Katniss doesn't do anything but kiss back.

Gale soon enters the room and runs right through Katniss and Peeta making them slit apart. Katniss tries to make out with Peeta some more but Gale doesn't allow it.

"Katniss why would you cheat on me with some random guy you won the 74th Hunger Games with?" Gale questions.

"We were never going out Gale so shut up." Katniss says calmly.

"But you wanted to." Gale says. Was he right? "Whatever I'm not gotta be some jealous b#*$#."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Anyways I guess that wasn't that long…. But it's like 800 words so good enough my cupcakes. Maybe I'll just start a forum for you guys. I'll call it The Meow about QueenKittieKat so that should be up like right now XD. Anyways make sure to check out ****_Decisions, Decisions _****and****_ Love, Lies, and Family Ties!_**


	26. Don't Hate Me But

So hey cupcakes long time since I updated right? Well as we all know there's this annoying thing out in the world called HOMEWORK and I've been really busy organizing my room and doing homework and I've been forgetting about updating, well I promise you I'll make myself a real schedule making time for homework and field hockey, etc. So I should be back to normal by October.

* * *

So Just Modern Day Facebook with Hunger Games will be coming to an end but there will be sequel! The summer season is coming to an end and here comes the fall one, it will be called Panem and Heaven and Facebook. Here's a sneek peek on the fall season!

_Will Gale fall for Delly or will he_ _want Katniss to die and be with him?_

_Will there be a surprise that will shock everyone, including herself?_

_Will Peeta *gulp* get pissed off with Katniss?_

**COMING TO A WEBSITE NEAR YOU OCTOBER 1ST!**


	27. Thank You Cupcakes

Hey cupcakes! Season Two's trailer is on the story called Panem and Heaven and Facebook and throughout the week until the grand opening October 1st I'll be posting trailers! Thanks for your patience and I'd love for you guys to check it out. So I guess this is farwell on this story but hello to the next. I'll miss you guys but hope you to see each and everyone of you on the next. It's been I wonderful journey writing this story so I hope you all got a few laughs out of it.

* * *

Thank you all for commenting, favoriting, following, hating.

It's the comments even ,if it was a rude one, made my day.

Oh and incase you were wondering, no, I don't really have a Facebook XD

Overall I'd just like to say:

1. If you hated this story, I thank you

2. If you reported this story and left bitchy comments, I thank you

3. I you love this story and are about to read the trailer, I thank you

CUPCAKES!

Once again goodbye as this is the last chapter of the story.

* * *

Check out Panem and Heaven and Facebook right now!

The link is on the bottom of my profile with my favorite stories and authors!


End file.
